Workers handling sharp tools in cold temperature environments require protective gloves with multiple functionality including cut resistance, insulation, moisture management and dexterity. The main risk to the majority of workers in this type of environment is the mechanical hazard from cuts and abrasions from sharp tools. Cut resistant gloves are used, however, the cut resistant gloves do not address the other needs of the worker. The body's circulation slows in cold temperatures resulting in a loss of feeling, grip, dexterity and overall efficiency.
Currently, workers in these environments wear several glove layers to meet the needs of the job task. A glove is worn to maintain warm hands, another glove to provide cut resistance, and other gloves are worn as needed to obtain the level of comfort required for the job.
Cut resistant gloves are typically composed of yarns having limited moisture wicking ability. Yarn properties have a tendency to become more rigid and inflexible the higher the cut resistance of the yarn. Wearing several layers of gloves creates a bulky structure on the hand. Bulky layers compromise a worker's dexterity and thereby impact worker productivity.
WO 01/98572 discloses a cut resistant fabric with strands having a sheath of cut resistant staple fibers and a metal fiber core.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,084 discloses protective articles such as a glove or sleeve made of a composite fabric of one region with cut resistant yarn and another region of yarn providing tactile sensitivity or providing protection against varying harmful effects.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,534,175 discloses a comfortable cut resistant fabric with metal fibers shielded from abrasive exposure by a cut resistant staple fiber wrapping.
There is a need for a multifunctional fabric such as formed into a glove that combines the aspects of cut resistance, insulation, moisture management and dexterity into one glove. Also, there is a need for a thermoregulating fabric useful in an environment where insulation is not needed.